Family Honor
by Tirilynn
Summary: No one is exactly what they appear to be. The same is true for Kurz Weber and his sister. Here is the real story. Rated high just in case. Please read and review. COMPLETE.
1. The Rebirth of Memory

Family Honor

Chapter 1: Rebirth of Memory

Kurz crept into the small berth he shared with Sosuke on de Danaan and closed the hatch as quietly as he could, locking it behind him. He didn't want any interruptions today. Silently, he stepped over to his footlocker and opened it. He glanced over his shoulder, afraid his somber bunkmate might walk in on him. He closed his eyes for a moment, lowering his head and allowing one small tear to escape.

With renewed determination, Kurz dug deep, all the way to the bottom of the trunk. After a moment of searching, he found it. A photo album, the only thing he kept with him from his old life. No one on de Danaan even knew he had it. There were memories in the small book he held in his hand. _Three years ago today,_ he thought, swallowing a hard lump in his throat.

He sat heavily on his bunk. Leaning back, he opened the book. He already had the page marked, a relic of the previous two years of performing this ritual. _But this is the first time I've had to do this alone._

There they were, exactly as he remembered them. His family. The fifteen-year-old Kurz smiled stupidly back at him. His sister, Angela, who had raised him entirely on her own since she was sixteen. Jack, Angie's husband, who had also been his teacher. His breath caught as his eyes fell on the baby—his little niece, Natalie.

Nattie had been five months old when the picture had been taken. _Sniff._ Kurz wiped away the tears he was now unable to resist. It had been the worst day of his life. Angela had stumbled through the front door of their house, having only just returned from a mission. He could see that her face, so like his own, was a mask of agony. _Thank god,_ he'd thought, _that I don't have to tell her._ He watched her sink to her knees, unaware of her surroundings. She sat there in numb shock for a long time.

Kurz stepped across the room. He hesitated a bit before placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "A-Angela?"

She looked up, seeing him for the first time. "Kurz!" she cried as she clung to him, pouring her grief into his young shoulders. It was the first time he had ever seen his sister cry.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Why did you lock the door?" Sosuke asked.

Kurz jumped, dropping the photo album on the floor.

"What's wrong with you?" Mao asked, an annoyingly cheerful grin on her face. How had the two of them managed to get in here without him hearing them?

Before he could react, Melissa snatched up the album and opened it to that page. "What's this?"

Kurz tried to grab it from her, but she was too quick.

"Wow. You were cute. Are these your parents? They look pretty young."

"My sister and brother-in-law. Now give it back!"

"All right, all right," she said, handing him the book. "You don't have to be so crabby about it."

Kurz quickly buried the book at the bottom of his footlocker once more, facing away from his friends to regain his composure.

He heard them settle onto the bunks. "I never knew you had a sister, Kurz," Melissa said after a moment.

Kurz said nothing as he took a seat on top of his trunk and began sharpening a knife.

"So where are they now? I saw your sister was wearing a U.S. Air Force uniform. Is she still in the service?"

"Yes." _Why won't she just go away?_ he thought angrily.

"The baby's your niece, huh?"

He nodded.

"How old is she now? Is she in school yet?"

Kurz scraped harder on the stone. "She's dead."

Melissa gasped softly. "I-I'm sorry. What…How did it happen?"

Kurz put down the knife and stone. "Jack and the baby were killed by a drunk driver two months after that picture was taken."

Mercifully, Mao remained silent.

"If you don't mind, I'd rather not talk about it."

"Okay," she said. "C'mon. We've got work to do anyway."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Angela sat in cold silence, staring back at the reporter who had come to grill her. "Captain Davis!" the woman began excitedly, her face afire with intense curiosity. "Is it true that you're the daughter of the infamous mob boss Luciano Rizetti?"

She didn't respond.

The woman continued, unperturbed. "Where is your brother now? I'm told that he hasn't been seen on the base for more than a year."

Still nothing.

The reporter tried one more time. "You've been charged with a felony kidnapping. Not to mention lying to the Air Force when you joined up. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Angela noticed a guard entering the room off to her left side and slightly behind. She turned her head toward her. "I haven't had my phone call yet."

"Captain Davis' time is up, Ms. Donnelly. You'll have to come back another day." The guard spoke gruffly and shooed the reporter and her camera crew out. "We don't normally let prisoners use their cell phones, Captain," the guard said after clearing the room.

"The number is on my speed dial. I don't have it memorized." It was a lie, of course. Angela Davis had an eidetic memory, but very few people knew that. It was better to let people underestimate her.

The woman nodded. "The warden is allowing it just this one time. We don't get many heroes in here."

Angela nodded in response. "Thank her for me."

The guard opened the handcuffs and handed her the phone. They were allowing this because cell phones weren't normally secure, and they could easily find out who she was calling. What they didn't know was that, among other things, Angela Davis was a much more brilliant engineer than anyone knew. She had modified her cell phone so that if this number were ever dialed, its memory chip would fry itself as soon as she hung up. _Please let him answer,_ she thought desperately as she dialed the number.

"Hello?" she heard almost immediately. She nearly sagged with relief.

"Ciao, little brother," she greeted him in Italian.

"I don't understand. What's happening?" he replied in the same language. "I just heard the news…"

"I don't have much time, kid." She gave him a brief synopsis of what had happened. "I'm okay. I need you to stay where you are."

"But…"

"No buts. I mean it. Where are you now? Are you still with them?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now listen carefully, I don't have much time. I have to get out of here before Father's men come for me."

"I'll come get you myself!"

"No! I already have a plan, but I can't execute it if I have to worry about you. Do you understand?"

He sighed. "Yes. I understand. There's just one thing I need to know, sis. Why now? After all this time, why are they coming after us now?"

She sighed heavily. "They found out something about me. Something I've been keeping from you. I'll explain it all when I see you."

The guard tapped her watch, indicating that she was out of time.

"Look, kiddo, I have to go. Make sure you destroy your phone when you hang up. Be safe."

"I love you."

"I love you, too." She hung up, entering the code that would signal her carrier's computer not to log the call before the guard crossed the room. "Again, my thanks," she said, switching back to English. The guard merely nodded as she escorted Angela back to her cell.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Well?" the dour FBI agent demanded when the guard entered the warden's office. "Who did she call?"

"I don't know, agent. She was speaking Italian," she told him as she handed him the phone.

"She must have called the family to rescue her," the agent's young partner offered.

"No," the agent replied. "The break with her family was genuine. She must have called her brother." He handed the phone to his partner. "Find the number."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kurz was playing ping pong with some of the guys in the rec room at the base. Melissa had the TV remote and was randomly flipping through channels. He hardly noticed that she had stopped on a news channel until he saw Angela's picture on the screen. "Hey look!" Mao shouted. "It's Angela Davis."

"Davis? The AS pilot?" one of the women asked excitedly.

Without a word, Kurz left his game, grabbed the remote from Mao and turned up the volume.

_"A shocking development at Air Force Base in , __California__ this morning.__ Captain Angela Davis, known by some as the first female AS pilot, was arrested this morning on charges of felony kidnapping. Apparently, Captain Davis is actually Angelina Espinosa, the wife of the late drug lord Carlos Espinosa and the daughter of alleged mafia magnate Luciano Rizetti. Mrs. Espinosa is charged with the abduction of her brother Vincent Rizetti."_ They showed a picture of Kurz at Angela's first wedding. He felt all eyes on him as the report continued. "_Mrs. Espinosa has made no statement other than to say that her brother is safe. Reports from base personnel indicate that Vincent had been living with his sister until fourteen months ago when he suddenly disappeared. A search is currently underway. Mrs. Espinosa is also wanted for questioning in the death of her late husband. We will continue to bring you updates as the story unfolds."_

Grimly, Kurz turned off the television. Ignoring the curious faces around him, he shoved his way out of the rec room. Once in the corridor, he launched into a full sprint to his quarters. He locked the door behind him and ruthlessly dug through the cabinet where he kept the phone Angela had given him.

_"Take this and keep it hidden," she had told him. "If I ever call you at this number, it will mean that things have gone bad, and I'll have to leave myself. After you hang up the phone, the memory chip will self-destruct, but you'll need to physically destroy the phone just in case."_

_"I don't understand, Ang. Why aren't you coming with me?"_

_"My disappearance right now would draw too much attention. I can tell everyone, that I sent _you_ off to college."_

_"Why can't I stay with you?"_

_"There's more going on here than I'm allowed to tell you. All I can say is that I can't protect you anymore, so I'm sending you to a place where you can learn to protect yourself. Remember. Let yourself be a mystery. Once you get there, your past won't exist anymore."_

_"Just like before?"_

_She nodded sadly. "Yes. Just like before." She hugged him fiercely one last time. "Now go. Be safe."_

The memory was banished by a pounding on the door. "Kurz? Open up!" It was Mao.

_Not now,_ he thought, willing her to leave him alone. "Go away!"

"Open up, Sergeant! That's an order!"

Growling under his breath, he crossed the room and opened the door. "I said go away, Mao."

"What's going on, Kurz? Was that you?"

He was saved from having to answer by the ringing of the phone. "Hello?" She spoke to him in Italian, and he answered in the same language. When the conversation was over, he set the phone in the middle of the floor, took out a pistol and blew it into a million pieces.

"A rather dramatic display, Sergeant."

Kurz looked up to see Lieutenant Commander Kalinin standing in the doorway.

Kurz and Melissa immediately came to attention and saluted. "Sir!" they said in unison.

"As you were." They both relaxed.

"Sir. The news…" Kurz began.

"I know, Sergeant. Come with me. We need to talk."

"Yes, sir." Kurz put away the gun and followed Kalinin to the Captain's office.

"Close the door and have a seat, Mr. Weber," Captain Testerossa ordered.

He complied and sat in uncomfortable silence, feeling as though he were waiting for an execution.

Tessa's soft voice broke the silence. "The story you told when you first came to us was obviously incomplete, Mr. Weber. Given the serious nature of the present circumstances, I think we need to hear everything."

Kurz hung his head for a moment, not wanting to remember. Slowly, painfully, he began to tell the tale…


	2. Escape

Chapter 2: Escape

It was his sixth birthday. It was supposed to be a good day. It was also his sister's sixteenth birthday. It was supposed to be a good day for her too. But it wasn't. It was the worst day of his young life.

Father had gathered the whole family onto a big plane and flown them all here to this big house in Venezuela. Angie looked really pretty in her white dress, but she was so sad. Little Kurz had always thought that weddings were supposed to be happy events.

"Vincent!" Eleanor shouted at him when she had found him hiding under one of the pews in the church. He hated that name. Vincent was his middle name, but only Angela ever called him Kurz.

"Yes, ma'am," he said as politely as he could after crawling out.

"Come here, and don't leave my side. Do you hear me?"

He nodded. Oh how he hated his stepmother! She was always mean to Angela and himself. Never in his young life had he seen her smile.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Angela fought the fear and anger with every ounce of her strength. Fear of what her new husband would do to her tonight and anger at her father for selling her off to the highest bidder. Worst of all, she would be separated from her little brother.

It wasn't fair! On her tenth birthday, Angela had been there when Kurz was born to Natalie Weber, one of Luciano Rizetti's three mistresses. As her mother lay dying after the birth, she begged Angela to always protect her baby brother no matter what. Was she breaking that promise now? Father had said he would kill Kurz if she disobeyed him, but would he really? It didn't matter. She was now the property of Carlos Espinosa, and there was nothing she could do to change that.

"You don't look happy, my dear," Espinosa whispered into her ear.

She forced herself not to flinch. "I don't want to leave my brother," she said quietly.

He chuckled. "Don't worry, child. I'm planning a trip to America later this year to finalize the deal with your father. If you behave yourself, I might take you with me."

She said nothing. _So this is what it's going to be. A lifetime of bullying and manipulating until my soul is broken._

"At any rate," he continued, "I have a gift for you."

She looked up at him in surprise.

He chuckled again as he gestured to the man standing behind him.

Local peasant stock, she surmised. She guessed his age to be around twenty. He probably wasn't very bright, but he would be utterly loyal to his master.

"His name is Alejandro. He is your bodyguard. He will be yours to command unless, of course, you ask him to violate orders that I have given him."

"I understand," she said quietly. "Thank you, sir."

"'Sir!' You need not be so formal with me, child. You are my wife. You may call me Carlos."

"Carlos."

"Good." He turned to her new bodyguard. "My wife's safety is your number one priority, Alejandro."

Allejandro nodded curtly. "It is my honor to protect her for you."

From that moment on, Alejandro was a constant presence. He never intruded, but he was always near.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Six months is forever when you're only six years old. But that was how long it had been since Kurz had seen his sister, and now, she was coming home for a visit. She was even going to stay with them!

Father had brought him with to meet her at the airport. She was much prettier than he remembered. Despite the warm day, thought, she wore a silk scarf around her neck and long sleeves. She still looked sad, but as soon as she saw him, her face lit up. Dropping her dignity, she shouted his name and ran to him. Without waiting for permission, Kurz took off to meet her. He gave her the biggest hug he could, and she returned it in full. "I missed you, little brother."

"I missed you too."

Even though he was a "big boy" and should have long since grown out of such things, Angie picked him up and carried him over to their father. It was the happiest moment he had experienced since she'd left. She set him down when she stopped, and he clung to her hand, hoping he would never have to let go.

"You're looking well, Angelina," Father said cordially.

"Thank you, father."

"Who's your friend?" he asked indicating the stern-looking man who stood behind her.

"My most faithful bodyguard."

"Is he any good? I'd hate to think of my only daughter in the hands of an amateur."

"He serves his master well."

Father nodded in reply, then walked toward the plane to greet his guest. "Carlos!"

"Angie?" Kurz said when they were alone. "Are you home for good now?"

She shook her head sadly. "I'm afraid not, munchkin. I'm only here for a few days."

Kurz began to pout.

"Don't worry, kiddo. We'll spend as much time together as we possibly can."

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

After six months, the thought of lying with a man of fifty three was still repulsive, but she endured. She coped by sending her mind elsewhere—sometimes to childhood daydreams, to movies she had seen or books she had read. Other times she would simply listen to the voices that occasionally whispered in her mind. Tonight, she retreated into her memory.

_"Alejandro," she said quietly, as she always did when she wished to engage her watchdog in conversation._

_"Yes, Senora?"_

_"My husband has ordered you to protect me above all else." She paused, but, as was often the case, he didn't reply. "Would that include protecting me from him?" She looked up at him to catch his reaction. "If the need were ever to arise."_

_"It is my duty and my privilege to protect you, Senora. But your husband would not harm you. He treasures you…"_

_"My husband cares nothing for me!" she interrupted sharply, looking away._

_"Senor Espinosa is a wise…"_

_"My husband is a fool. He has no idea the value of the gem he purchased from my father. If he did, I would not now be languishing here in this gilded prison."_

_"You have a beautiful home, Senora, and many servants. You are free to ride your horse every day. Your husband gives you many expensive gifts. It is nothing like any prison I have ever known._

_"A cage made of gold, my friend, is still a cage."_

_He remained silent, and she was content with that. His presence was always comforting to her in her loneliness._

Carlos finished with her and, as was his habit, promptly rolled over and went to sleep. Angela waited until she heard him snoring before quietly slipping out into the hallway. To her surprise, she saw Alejandro dozing in a chair outside the door. She stepped into the corridor and gently pulled the door closed behind her. The sound was enough to rouse him. "Senora?"

She put a finger to her lips to silence him. "I just wanted to check on my brother," she whispered. "I haven't seen him in so long."

"I've been ordered to keep you here, Senora. Your husband believes you may try to escape."

"I'll try nothing of the sort." It wasn't really a lie. She had every intention of succeeding.

"Very well," he replied as though not believing her. "I will accompany you."

She nodded and led him to Kurz' room. "Please wait out here. I don't want you to frighten him."

"Of course, Senora."

He took up a guard posture while she slipped inside the small bedroom, closing the door behind her.

She crossed the space, which was well lit by nightlights, in a heartbeat. Kurz looked like a little angel asleep in his bed. With one hand, she gently shook him, while keeping the other ready to cover his mouth if he screamed. "Kurz," she whispered to rouse him.

Slowly, he opened his eyes. "Angie?" he said loudly, making her jump.

"Sh! You must be very quiet now, Kurz. You and I are leaving tonight."

"Really?" he whispered excitedly.

She nodded. "Do you remember the bag I gave you to hide in here before I left?"

"Uh huh."

"I need you to get it for me, while I pack some clothes for you."

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Kurz was overjoyed. He and Angie were going away forever. It would be just the two of them from now on. By the time he had gotten her bag out of its hiding place, she had another bag filled with some of his clothes and his most favorite toys.

"OK. Get dressed." She handed him a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, which he quickly put on, and then she dressed herself. "Now we just have to climb out the window. We're on the first floor, so it'll be easy."

He simply nodded, just then beginning to get scared.

"I'll go first. Then I'll help you out, OK?"

He didn't get a chance to answer as the door burst open. "There you are, you little slut! I thought you might try something foolish while you were here."

"I'm leaving, Carlos," she said, sounding as scared a Kurz felt. "You can't stop me."

He barked out a short laugh as he crossed the room to her. He grabbed her roughly, causing her to gasp in pain. Kurz was frozen to the spot as the man began to hit her as hard as he could. In his terror, Kurz never saw Allejandro enter the room. Suddenly, the big man pulled Carlos away from Angela and threw him down onto the bed. Alejandro's enormous hands encircled the other man's neck, crushing it until Carlos moved no more.

"Alejandro?" Angela said shakily.

"It is my first duty to protect you from all danger. Including your husband, Senora." He turned his head to look at the dead man lying on the bed and then back to Angela. "Senorita."

Angela began to shake. Kurz' paralysis left him, and he rushed to her side. "Angie!"

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Angela willed herself back under control for her brother's sake and hugged him tightly. She was not quite able to believe what she had just witnessed. Alejandro had lashed out against his master for her sake. When he had called her "Senorita", it was the first time that she realized he had fallen in love with her.

"Senorita," he said quietly. "We cannot stay here."

"Right," she answered, regaining her calm. "Out the window."

"Your father's security?"

"The appropriate men have already been bribed."

"Good. Let's go."

An hour later, they found themselves outside the bus depot. Alejandro pulled a fat wad of bills from his pocket. "Take this, Senorita. It should be enough to take you anywhere in the country."

"What about you?" Angela asked, not really wanting to leave him.

"We should not stay together. They will be looking for us."

"Where will you go?"

He smiled crookedly at her. "I have friends who will hide me."

Angela reached up and kissed him on the cheek. "Be safe, dear friend."

Gently, he took her hand and kissed it. "Farewell, Senorita." Then he vanished into the night.

"What do we do now?" Kurz asked when he had gone.

She looked down at her brother and smiled. "We get on a bus and get the hell out of New York."

"Angie! You said a swear!"

She chuckled. How odd it felt to laugh after so long. "You're right. I did. I'll just have to figure out a way to punish myself, huh?"

Kurz giggled. "That's silly!"

She laughed with him and then sighed. "Are you ready to go, munchkin?"

"Oh yeah! But where are we going?"

"I don't know. Anywhere but here."


	3. Sacrifice of Innocence

Chapter 3: Sacrifice of Innocence

_"Alejandro." Angela began, hoping this time she could get the man to open up a little._

_"Yes, Senora?"_

_"You are a skilled fighter, no?"_

_"I would not have been assigned to protect you if I were not."_

_"Is there any particular weapon or technique in which you excel?"_

_"Why do you ask, Senora?"_

_"Just curious."_

_"I am especially skilled with knives, Senora."_

_She paused for a moment to consider the gamble she was about to take. "Would you teach me?" she asked at last._

_"Senora, I don't think…"_

_"There may come a time when you will not be able to protect me. Would I not be safer if I could protect myself?"_

_"Yes, but…"_

_"Good. Then tomorrow, during my afternoon ride, we will find a secluded place, and you will begin teaching me."_

_"I don't think your husband would approve, Senora."_

_"Then we won't tell him."_

_"Senora, I…"_

_"Alejandro. I am not a willing bride. I came here under duress. I will defy Carlos Espinosa in any way that I can great or small."_

_She heard him sigh. "You have but to command me, Senora."_

_"Thank you. My friend."_

The memory had come, unbidden, to her in her dreams. In truth, she was surprised that she could sleep at all in this soggy cardboard box. Last night's rain had done little to erase the stench in the alley. _Quite a change from a pampered wife in the Venezuelan countryside._

The first bus out of New York had brought them to Chicago. The money Alejandro had given them was long gone, and now they were begging for food on the streets. All they had left were a few ragged changes of clothes, a couple of Kurz' toys and a few precious documents her mother had left her.

She had their original birth certificates—the ones the doctor had actually signed before Father had them altered. The documents listed their names as Angela Renee Weber and Kurz Vincent Weber, the children of Natalie Weber and an undisclosed father. Father changed them to Angelina Sophia Rizetti and Vincent Nicholas Rizetti, the children of himself and his wife Eleanor.

Angela also had the original copy of her mother's will. It stated that if anything were to happen to her, that Angela would have custody of any other children she may have. If Angela were not of age, then the children would go to Helen Weber, their grandmother. Rizetti had all other copies of it destroyed. Angela and Kurz had never met their grandmother, and so had no idea where to find her, or even if she were still living.

Finally, she had all of her diplomas. Angela had been a child prodigy, earning three PhD's before her sixteenth birthday. Her specialties were languages, diplomacy and psychology—all three subjects her father thought might be useful to him one day. Since he was paying her tuition, she took the classes even though her interests were in physics and engineering.

Angela had a spark of an idea to make use of these documents to pull the two of them out of this limbo and into a place where their father couldn't touch them.

Angela was shaken out of her thoughts when she realized that Kurz wasn't with her. She searched frantically for a moment until she spotted him at the entrance to the alley. She approached quietly, not wanting to startle him. As usual, he had turned on the tears and was begging for breakfast.

"Pwease," he said, turning on the charm and pretending he couldn't talk very well. "It's my birfday today an' my sissy can't affowd to buy me a pweasent." He sniffed noisily and started to pout. To her amazement, more people than ever before were throwing money his way. Angela hung back until she spotted a police officer headed their way.

"Kurz, sweetheart," she said, acting embarrassed. "You mustn't bother these nice people."

"But, sissy," he said, his lower lip beginning to tremble. "I jus' wanted a birfday pweasent."

She hugged him gently, producing a tear or two of her own. "I know sweetie. Maybe next year." A few more people threw them money. Quickly, she scooped up the cash and her brother and left the scene before the officer could reach them.

They ducked into a nearby shopping mall and headed for a quiet corner to count their earnings. Kurz' little display had brought them just over two hundred dollars! "Not bad, kiddo!" she told him.

"Do you think I was too pathetic?"

"Not at all. You were perfect." She ruffled his hair. "Now go into the bathroom and clean up."

"Are we gonna have lunch at the food court today?"

"No. With this much money, we can have a real birthday dinner in one of the real restaurants."

"Really? Wow! This is gonna be the best birthday ever."

Angela suppressed the anguish the thought produced and smiled widely for her brother. "I think you're right, kiddo." _Was I right when I did this to him?_

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

It was the best meal he had ever tasted. Angie let him have a big hamburger and fries and pop and even dessert! She kept smiling at him the whole time. Since they ran away, he had often felt that his sister's smiles were fake, but today, they were all real.

Normally, when they were in the mall, they would just look in the windows of the stores and talk about all the things they were going to buy someday when they were rich and famous. Today, they went into the thrift store and they each got a new set of clothes. Then they went into a really big bookstore where the two of them would sometime hide from bad weather. Angela bought some books, but he didn't see what they were until later when they had gone to the park near their alley.

They sat at an empty picnic table where she gave him a present. It was wrapped in pretty paper with a huge bow, and the tag had his name on it. "Wow!" he exclaimed as he tore into the paper. Inside, he found three books. He could read just enough to see that they were teaching books for reading, math and science.

"I thought that you and I could go through them together," Angie said.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" he cried and threw his arms around her.

"You're welcome, munchkin."

"Can we start now?"

She smiled. "Why not? Which one do you want to do first?"

"This one," he said, handing her the reading book. He snuggled up to her as she guided him through the first lesson.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Nightfall found them back in their alley, the box having dried in the afternoon sunshine. "What was your favorite birthday present?" she asked as she did every year.

He thought for a moment before answering. "Um. My new books. What was yours?"

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the forehead. "You are."

Kurz fell asleep happier than he had ever been.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

They were awakened in the middle of the night by the sounds of a struggle. Angela motioned for Kurz to stay hidden as she peered out of the box. A group of four young toughs had cornered a young woman walking alone in the night. The leader had her pinned against the wall and was tearing at her clothes. The woman was screaming and crying the same way Angela had on her wedding night.

Angela dug deep into a secret pocket inside her bag for the pair of knives Alejandro had given her when he had begun teaching her, motioned once again for Kurz to stay put and ventured out.

"Excuse me, gentlemen," she said calmly. "Idon't think you really want to do that."

"Oh yeah?" the leader sneered. "You wanna be next, little girl?"

_Brilliant conversationalist,_ she thought primly. _I'll bet he's head of the class at reform school._ "I want you to leave this woman alone and get the hell out of my alley."

"This is our turf, bitch. We're in charge here."

She stepped closer, keeping the knives hidden from view. "Not for long."

The boy grinned evilly. "Get her!"

The boys never knew what hit them. They were on the ground almost immediately. Angela had the leader pinned to the wall, a knife at his throat, before the last of his comrades fell. They would all live, though one of them might never be able to reproduce. _No loss there._ "Leave," she growled menacingly.

The boy wet himself before nodding in agreement. She released him, and he ran off, the other three limping behind him. Angela turned to the girl who was cowering on the ground. "You shouldn't be out here alone, Miss."

The girl started at the sound of her voice. "Wh-who are you?"

"I'm no one," she replied. "Kurz! You can come out now. Bring our stuff. We need to find a new place." She held out a hand to the girl. "Come on, We'll walk with you."

The girl took her hand gingerly, and Angela hauled her to her feet. By that time, Kurz had joined them.

"Where are you headed?" Angela asked her.

"H-home. My place is just down the street."

"Let's go then."

The girl's "place" turned out to be a brothel. Angela had been avoiding this place like the plague, hoping to stay away from that kind of work.

A middle-aged woman met them at the door. "Kari! Where the hell have you been?"

"I'm sorry, Belle. I just wanted to go for a walk."

"A walk! At three o'clock in the morning? What the hell were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry."

Belle noticed Angela and Kurz for the first time. "You're those two kids who moved into that alley a few months back. You looking for work?"

"No," Angela answered firmly. "We're just walking Kari home."

"Belle, you should have seen it! She took out Billy's gang all by herself."

"This little thing?"

"It's true," Kari continued. "It was amazing."

Belle examined Angela more closely. You don't look like much of a fighter."

"She's exaggerating. I got lucky."

"There she is!" Angela turned to see the three boys from earlier returning with reinforcements.

"Kurz, go inside. Don't come out until I tell you." He complied without a word.

Once her brother was safe, she jumped into the melee. She was joined almost immediately by a stranger who dispatched the gang members as efficiently as she did. The boys were soon driven off.

"Well," the man said when the last of them was gone. "I've never seen a chick fight like that. You must be one big bad bitch from hell! You hardly got a mark on you."

She said nothing.

"You ever been to an organized fight?"

"No."

"You'd be great."

"Not interested." She started to walk away.

"You could make some serious money. Enough to feed your kid."

She turned back to face him. "And who would watch him while I'm getting my face bashed in?"

He grinned. "Belle and the girls can watch him."

"Not for free we won't!" Belle interjected.

"I don't do that kind of work," Angela told the woman.

"You do now," she shot back. "Here's the deal. On nights you fight, your kid gets a hot meal and a warm bed. In exchange, you work here the rest of the night."

"I haven't agreed to the fights," she answered flatly.

Belle leaned closer. "You plan to keep begging for the rest of your life?"

Angela growled in frustration, knowing that they were both right. "Fine!" She turned to the man "What do I need to do?"

He grinned crookedly. "Just leave it to me, girl. I'll make sure the 'Hell Bitch' will go down in history."


	4. A Little Corner of Hell

My original intent was to write this almost entirely from Kurz' point of view, but as you can see, it's almost impossible to separate the two of them. Anyway, I feel like I should warn you all in advance that I've deliberately taken a few liberties here and there in order to make the story work. Hopefully, I haven't done anything too ourtageously inaccurate.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 4: A Little Corner of Hell

The last few months had been very confusing for young Kurz. Somehow, Angie had come up with enough money to get them a small, one-room apartment not far from the alley. It was cramped and filthy, and they had no furniture, but at least it wasn't a cardboard box. The two of them had developed a new routine since the night they had met Kari. Every two or three weeks, Angela would drop him off at Belle's house, where all the girls would take turns playing with him. He would get a really big supper and get to sleep in a real bed! But Angela would never tell him where she went or what she did.

"What were you doing?" he had asked her once early on.

"Something really stupid," she told him. "And if I ever catch you doing it, you'll be in big trouble."

It was the first time that he really understood that his sister was keeping secrets from him.

He had seen her coming in one night. He had snuck out of the little room that Belle had put him in. She was wearing a bright red outfit that didn't seem to cover very much and crazy white, red and black make-up all over her face. She looked really scary. At first, he had thought that they were leaving early that night, but instead, she went upstairs. He saw her a few minutes later, minus the make-up and dressed like the other girls, talking to one of the men who had come to visit. Belle spotted him and shooed him back to his room.

He was even more confused when, one day that winter, Angela took him to a recruiting office. She spoke to an older man behind a beat-up old desk. He missed a lot of the conversation since it wasn't really interesting anyway, but he listened closely when the man started asking her questions about her past. She told the man a story he had never heard before.

"Our mother died about a year ago. In her will, I got custody of my brother. The lawyer made it OK for me to have him on my own at sixteen, but I couldn't find work that paid enough for me to support him, and so we ended up on the street."

"Where's you father now?"

"I don't know who he is. As you can see here," she said, pointing to a piece of paper she had handed him. "He isn't named on my birth certificate. We're not even sure we have the same father."

The man raised an eyebrow at that. "You sure look a lot alike."

"We look like our mother."

The man looked like he didn't quite believe her.

"Do you have any other family?"

"Not that we know of."

"So what made you decide to come here?"

"Before Mom died, this was my dream. I know she would want me to try. Besides, I don't want to raise my brother on the street. He deserves a chance at a real life."

"Well. I don't see why you shouldn't go for it. I'll help you get your GED. Is there a shelter or some other place where I can reach you?"

She shook her head. "No. We stay away from the shelters."

"Why would you do that?"

"They all try to split us up. I promised my mom when she died that I would never leave him."

"I understand. But how can I reach you?"

"I'll come here every afternoon around this time. You can update me then."

"All right, Miss Weber. I'll see you tomorrow then." He stood. Angela followed suit and shook his hand.

"Tomorrow." She looked down at Kurz. "OK, munchkin. Time to go."

Once they were outside, Kurz couldn't keep quiet any longer. "Angie! What was all that? None of that was true!"

She sighed before answering. "I know, Kurz."

"But why did you lie? You could get in big trouble."

"We'll be in even bigger trouble if Father finds us. And if we tell people the truth, he _will_ find us."

He walked silently for a moment, considering what that would mean. "What's a GED?" he asked after a moment.

"It's a test some people take. You can use it as a substitute for a high school diploma."

"But why do you need that? You already have three college degrees."

By then they had reached a small park. Angela led him to a bench where they both sat.

"Do you know what it means to underestimate something?"

He shook his head. "No."

"It means that you think something is less than it really is."

"But why do you want people to think that you're dumber than you really are?"

She gave him a serious look. "If this works, you and I will be out in the open again. We'll be in a place where we'll be easy to find. If we pretend to be less than we are, then it'll be less likely that they'll find us."

"They why don't we just keep doing what we're doing now?"

He felt her tense up. "Not everything I told him was a lie. You and I both deserve better than this, and I'm going to make sure we get it."

Kurz was silent for a long time. He didn't completely understand, but he would play along with his sister's plan. He trusted her completely and knew without any doubt that she always did what she thought was best for them.

True to her word, Angela went back every day to see the old man. Kurz came to like him very much. The old soldier was always nice to him, and, after the first visit, he had taken to giving Kurz a treat when they came in. On the days that Angela had to take tests, the man's wife, would bring him coloring books or toys. She would play with him until Angie was done.

One day, just as spring was returning, he and Angela walked into the office earlier than usual. Angela had been jumpy for days. They were going to find out whether or not her plan was going to work. "Well?" she asked in anticipation as she had every day for the last three. The soldier had offered to have any letters for her come to his house, since she had told him that she didn't have an address.

The man smiled as he handed her a large envelope. Angela tore it open as though it were a Christmas present. She held the letter with trembling hands. Kurz could feel the tension radiating off of her. Suddenly, she cried out. She grabbed Kurz into a bear hug, picked him up and spun him around "We did it!" she cried over and over. She put Kurz down and hugged their friend. "Thank you so much. For everything. We couldn't have done this without your help."

"Thank yourself, Miss Weber. You got yourself into the Air Force Academy. I was just along for the ride."

"Are we going away now?" Kurz asked.

"Not yet, kiddo. I don't start until the fall semester. But don't worry. We'll be out of here before you know it."

"Betty and I will make sure you have everything you need before you go, so make sure you keep coming in."

"Thank you so much. And I will." She looked up at the clock. "We should go now."

"All right. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Right. Tomorrow."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_"Alejandro."_

_"Yes, Senora?"_

_"What did you do before you worked for Carlos?"_

_"This and that."_

_She looked up at him in exasperation at his cryptic answer. Didn't the man ever want to talk about anything? "What exactly does that mean?"_

_"I did some odd jobs in many different places."_

_She should be used to his manner by now. "How did you come to work for my husband?"_

_"It's a very long story, Senora."_

_"In other words, you don't want to talk about it. All you had to do was say so."_

_Angela returned to the book she was reading, _The Complete Works of Edgar Allen Poe._ She didn't know why, but "The Raven" had always been one of her favorite poems. As she reached the end, she read the last line aloud. "'And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor'…"_

_"'Shall be lifted nevermore!'"_

_She looked up at Alejandro once more, stunned that he had spoken. She was rewarded by seeing him start as he realized what he had done. Obviously, he was much more than he appeared. Her initial assessment of him had been completely wrong. After that, she began to observe him much more carefully. It soon became clear that he was far more intelligent than he first appeared. His eyes were always alert as though he were trying to capture every detail around him. She began to wonder at her husband's causal disregard for the treasure that Alejandro now seemed to be. Although, she supposed, she probably shouldn't be surprised, seeing how her own talents were going to waste._

The memory haunted her as she stumbled into Belle's after the fight. For once, the thought of her stalwart friend brought her no comfort. In numb shock, she made her way to the bathroom where she changed before she even knew where she was. She leaned over the sink, unable to form a coherent thought.

Slowly, she raised her head and looked in the mirror. Her reflection looked eerie in the dim light coming from the hall, and she flipped the light switch. She began to tremble at the sight of the dried blood covering her face and chest. She closed her eyes against the sight, but she could only see the man's stunned expression as she sliced open his throat. She collapsed over the toilet and began to retch violently. Even when her stomach was empty, her gut continued to heave.

She heard the door click shut, heard the water running and felt a cool cloth on the back of her neck. Kari's voice was soothing and finally broke down the last barrier to her emotions. She leaned over and sobbed bitterly into Kari's shoulder. She had no idea how long they sat there like that before Belle threw open the door and demanded that she get to work.

"Get cleaned up," Kari said gently when Belle had gone. "There's a very special customer we've been saving for you."

Angela merely nodded, still not trusting her voice. A quick shower and fresh clothes helped restore her to some semblance of normal. The Hell Bitch costume, _What a stupid name,_ went straight into the trash. This was going to be her last fight anyway.

In the reception room, Kari led her to a boy about her own age, looking nervous. "Here she is, Jake," Kari told him brightly.

He started a little. An older man standing behind him laughed harshly. "Go on, boy. I'll be here waiting for you."

Putting her own pain on hold, she smiled seductively at the boy. "Jake, hm? A good strong name." She took his trembling hand in hers. "Come with me."

He hesitated, rooted to the spot. She chuckled softly. "I won't bite unless you ask me to." Slowly, she got him to move and follow her upstairs.

Once in the room, the boy became more nervous, staring at his feet. Angela began to understand what was happening. "The man downstairs is your father?"

He nodded.

Her own father had done the same for each of his three legitimate sons when they had turned eighteen. "What's the occasion?"

"I'm going away to school tomorrow."

"Can I at least get you to look at me?"

He raised his head tentatively and stopped at the level of her chest. He stared, his mouth agape.

Angela rolled her eyes. Even young and innocent, he was still a man. She placed a finger under his chin and raised his face so he could see hers. "I'm up here."

He flushed.

"Any time you interact with a woman, no matter what for, start by looking her in the eye. It'll keep you out of trouble."

He nodded, still a little shaky.

She released him. To his credit, his eyes didn't stray downward. "Do you want to be here, Jake?"

"I…Well. I…"

"Don't be nervous, Jake. We won't do anything you don't want to do."

He began to relax a little bit.

Angela sat down on the bed.

He flushed again.

"If you want to do this, you need to come over here."

Eventually he did. Angela found that she couldn't use her normal tactic of lying back and zoning out. The boy had never been with a woman and didn't know what to do. Slowly, careful not to frighten him, she guided him, even thought she was a little unsure herself. She had rarely participated actively before. He left much more cheerful and relaxed than he was when he came in. Angela still felt empty.

Once the boy was gone, Angela ducked away before Belle could spot her, got dressed and grabbed Kurz. They needed to make sure they were at the recruitment office early so that they could catch their ride to the airport. That thought alone was almost enough to make her forget the rest of the evening.


	5. Success

I know this chapter is pretty abrupt. I had much bigger plans for it, but, since I don't actually know what goes on at the Air Force Academy, I had to skip it. Maybe someday I'll come back and fix it.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 5: Success

Despite what Angela had once told her brother about letting people underestimate her, she found that her pride demanded she put all of her energy into her training and coursework. The only area where she struggled was hand-to-hand fighting. One, she didn't want anyone to associate her with the flamboyant fighter in Chicago, and two, she was still reticent after that last fight. She continued to see the man's face in her dreams for years afterward. One day during practice, she had gotten her opponent into almost the same situation and was hit hard by a flashback. She dropped the practice weapon and fell to her knees trembling, unable to breath. She was ordered to see a counselor after that, but only cooperated with the woman after assuring herself that she would never repeat any part of the tale.

As promised, the Academy had made accommodations for her to have her brother with her. They shared a cozy apartment on campus. It was a little cramped, but it was a palace compared to the last place they had lived in. Kurz was even settling reasonably well into his school. There was a brief adjustment period before he discovered that he had rules to follow again and that not everyone was out to steal from him or beat him up. Fortunately, his teacher was very understanding. Angela had kept up lessons with him, buying books for him with the money she had earned fighting and he was actually a little ahead of his classmates.

Her own classes were going well, too. Now that her father was out of the picture, she could study anything she wanted. It was odd, but the science classes were almost too easy. She felt like she had already learned it somewhere before. She even thought the whispers she sometimes heard grew louder as she studied.

The biggest surprise came on the first day of classes. She had taken a seat in the front row, one of only two women to do so. She watched as the other cadets filed in. She nearly fell out of her seat in shock when she saw one particular young man.

It was Jake, the young man from Belle's. He recognized her instantly. She looked away quickly, pretending not to notice him. He sat down next to her. _Please don't,_ she thought desperately.

"My name's Jake," he began nonchalantly. "Jake Tobin."

"Angela Weber," she answered quietly.

"You look a lot like a friend of mine back home."

She slowly turned her head toward him, carefully keeping her expression neutral. "I must have one of those faces."

"Some of us are getting together for pizza Friday night. Want to come?"

"I don't think I could find a babysitter."

His eyes widened slightly. "Oh. I didn't know you had a kid."

"He's my brother. I'm his only family."

"I understand." And Angela thought, perhaps he did.

Over time, they became friends. He tried to ask her out a few times, but she always told him that she had sworn off men for a while. Eventually, he gave up.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kurz had forgotten what it was like to have a real home. It was a little scary at first until he understood that he and Angela were safe here. There were no gangs, no drugs, none of the things that they'd had to hide from for so long. It was just the two of them.

He didn't like school at first. It was more fun when Angela taught him, but eventually, he settled in. He liked his teacher a lot. She never got mad at him when he did something wrong. She just explained why it was wrong and what to do to fix the problem. It was almost like having Angela there.

Sometimes, when he didn't have school, Angela would let him watch her at class or in training. At first, everyone was a little weird around him, but they all very quickly came to enjoy having him around. Sometimes the instructors would even let him join in too. It was the most fun he had ever had.

Kurz sat quietly while the General spoke to Angela. "I was just looking at your file, Cadet. It says that you were homeless when you applied here."

"Yes, sir,"

"Your record here is very impressive. You've managed to finish at the top of your class."

"Thank you, sir."

"With that in mind, I'd like you to say a few words at the graduation ceremony."

"Sir, I…"

"That's not a request, Cadet. I'll see you there."

"Yes, sir."

Once the interview was over, they headed back to their little apartment. Angela grumbled under her breath as they walked.

"Are you mad, sis?" he asked nervously.

"No. I just don't like making speeches."

"Do you think Father will find us if you do?"

She thought for a moment. "No. I doubt that this would get his attention. Besides, after this, were going to Japan. The last I knew, he didn't have any contacts over there."

"Good."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kurz was elated. Angela was graduating today. It was hard to believe that their lives had changed so much. He sat in the stands watching, trying to pick her out from her class. He couldn't imagine being prouder of her than when she stepped onto stage to give her speech. It was short, but it said everything she needed to say.

Taking the General's hint, she had decided to speak of her experiences in Chicago.

"Four years ago, I could barely imagine a day when I would be standing up here like this. At that time, my home was a cardboard box in an alley in Chicago." The assembled crowd became silent as her words rang out across the field. "I shared this box with my little brother. For a year and a half we subsisted by begging for or stealing food. Then we met a pair of angels in the form of the recruitment officer and his wife. With their help, I was able to pull myself and my brother out of the gutter and into a world I never thought I would be able to see. All that I have achieved here is as much their success as my own, and to them I extend my most heartfelt thanks. And to all of you here today, I say don't be afraid to follow your dreams, because they can come true."

So simply put, the crowd roared its appreciation. As Kurz stood with them, he thought he caught sight of the General nodding in approval.


	6. Lost and Found

Chapter 6: Lost and Found

Kurz loved Japan. The food. The people. The language. It was a land of adventure for him. After two years, it had come to feel like home. He found himself hoping that Angela would never be transferred so that he could stay here forever. One day, though, the General called for pilots to volunteer to take a team into some little country in central Asia that he had never heard of. His heart sank when Angela signed up. Who knew how long she would be gone.

As the plane took off into the sunset, he wondered at the sense of foreboding he felt.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"So you're our chauffeur this time?" Jake said crookedly when he spotted her.

"Would you trust anyone else to get you there and back again?" Angela retorted.

"Hell, yeah," he shot back. "But none of them are as easy on the eye."

"Careful there, pal. I'll tell your wife you've been flirting with me again."

"She's heard that one so many times, she almost expects it by now."

She chuckled as she settled into the cockpit and began her preflight checklist. "Everybody buckle up," she told her passengers. "There's a crazy woman in the driver's seat."

She heard a "Yee ha!" from Jake as she steered the plane down the runway.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kurz nearly jumped out of his seat when he heard the principal's voice over the intercom summoning him to the office. _Something's happened,_ he thought. _I just know it._ Sure enough, he found the General waiting for him in the principal's office, looking grave.

He steeled himself for the worst before speaking. "Something went wrong, right?"

"I'm sorry, son," the General began. "Your sister's plane went down a couple of hours ago."

"Is she…?" He couldn't say it.

"We don't know. All we can do right now is wait."

"Mr. Weber," the principal said quietly. "You're excused from classes for the rest of the day."

"Thank you."

The General placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll take you back. Who are you staying with?"

"Captain Tobin's wife. Does she know?"

"Yes."

Kurz merely nodded and let the General lead him out of the building. _Please let her come home safe,_ he thought to anyone who might be listening.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Angela awoke, slightly dazed. _What the hell happened?_ Slowly, awareness returned. _Right._ The plane had crashed. Some kind of electrical malfunction.

She began to take note of her surroundings. She was lying on a hard dirt floor in a small cell. Grace, her copilot, Jake and one of his men were in with her.

"Welcome back," Jake said grimly.

"Where the hell are we?"

"In jail."

She resisted the urge to smack him. "I can see that, genius."

"We're not exactly sure. Our equipment was confiscated."

"The rest of your team?"

His face hardened. "They didn't make it."

She was silent for a moment. "Any idea how to get out of here?"

"Not yet."

At that moment, three of their captors opened the cell. They spoke in a language she couldn't quite make out. It sounded like a mixture of several different Asian languages. She would have to listen carefully to pick it up.

The guards hauled Grace and herself to their feet. Jake tried to stop them, but he was knocked unconscious by a rifle butt. Angela knew what was coming next. She would endure as she had before. She only hoped that Grace could do the same.

They were taken to a foul-smelling chamber at the back of the prison. There was a third woman already there, lying on the cold floor. Her hands were bound above her head and her uniform was in tatters. The men had obviously already taken a turn with her, but her eyes remained fiercely defiant.

Grace was only just beginning to understand what was happening, and she started to panic. One of the men, apparently the leader, slapped her. Angela tried not to wince as the sound echoed off the stone walls.

It seemed that Grace's outburst determined which of the two of them would be used first. Angela did her best to close her ears as the man began tearing at her friend's clothes. She noted the man standing nearest her. He was paunchy and appeared to be slow-witted, watching the scene with sadistic glee. She focused her attention on him.

Foolishly, they had not bound her hands when they'd collected her, and she used them to her advantage. The man responded instantly. With one hand she distracted him, while slowly removing his pistol from its holster with the other. He looked surprised when she put a bullet through his heart. She dropped the other two just as easily. Two more guards came to investigate the noise. _One.__ Two._ Right between the eyes. They fell before they knew what had happened.

Angela untied the stranger first. "Are you all right?"

"Yes," the woman replied in a heavy French accent. "I will be fine."

Grace became hysterical. Angela went to her and slapped her hard across the face. "Gracie! Freak out later. Right now we need to get out of here."

Grace nodded shakily.

Angela turned to the stranger. "What's your name?" she asked in French.

"Boudreau. Yours?"

"Weber. Are you alone?"

"No. There were two men with me."

"Us as well."

"We will free them all then. It is right that men should be rescued by women, n'est pas?"

Angela grinned despite the grim situation. "Agreed. Yours have obviously been here longer. We'll get them first."

Boudreau nodded. "Tres bon. This way."

Angela took the keys off one of the guards, dragged Grace to her feet and headed after the French woman.

"Lieutenant," Boudreau whispered when she reached the cell.

"Here, Sergeant," a man's muffled voice came through the door.

"We're going to get you out."

The man's voice seemed familiar. Angela shook off the feeling and fumbled through the keys until she found the right one. The door swung open and she stared in shock at the big man who stepped out. "Alejandro!"

He stared back at her, unable to speak.

"Lieutenant!" the other man barked. Alejandro jumped. Angela was startled again when she recognized the symbols on his uniform. "We have to get out of here."

"There are two of ours in here too," Angela said sharply. "Your Sergeant agreed to help us free them."

Alejandro nodded. "Right. Let's go get them."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Once outside the prison, Jake and Alejandro agreed that the two teams should work together to escape the country. Alejandro's people had a safe house in a town in the region, but it would take some time to get there.

After setting up their first camp, it quickly became clear that the two groups didn't trust each other. Jake and Alejandro sat and stared daggers at each other in the moonlight. _Well,_ Angela thought with a sigh, _I didn't study diplomacy for nothing._

"You two want to beat each other senseless right now and get it over with or are you going to sit there and beat your chests all night?" They both jumped when she spoke.

"You're out of line, Lieutenant Weber," Jake said dangerously.

"Am I, Captain? Remember, you agreed to work with these people."

"We're your only hope to escape this country alive," Alejandro added.

Angela turned on him. "You stay out of this!" She turned back to Jake "We have no choice but to trust them."

"I don't trust mercenaries."

"You'd better start, Captain, because if they decide to leave without us, we're screwed."

"That's enough, Lieutenant," he said, rising from his seat.

"I'm not finished yet. We're all injured. My copilot is almost catatonic. We can't get out of here on our own. So sit down, shut up and put that thing away before you hurt yourself," she shouted, pointing to the gun he had picked up.

Evidently, her words had finally sunk in, since he sat back down and let go of the gun.

"Now we all need some rest."

"We will need to set a watch," Alejandro added.

"Agreed," Jake answered much more calmly.

"Since neither group completely trusts the other," Angela began, "one person from each team should stand watch." She turned to Alejandro. "Care to join me for first watch, my old friend?"

He nodded.

"Flag me for second watch," Jake ordered.

"Yes, sir."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

After the others were asleep, Angela spared a moment to look up at the full moon. She could almost imagine herself back on the veranda in Venezuela with Alejandro just a few steps behind.

"Alejandro," She said softly as she had so many times before.

"Yes, Senorita?"

She smiled to herself as the script replayed itself. "What's your last name?"

"Guerra."

She repeated the name, allowing it to flow off her tongue. "Were you with Mithril even then?" she said turning toward him. "When we first met."

He nodded. "Yes."

"You were sent to spy on Carlos."

"Yes."

"Why?"

He paused briefly, as if considering his words. "My superiors believed he may have been involved with others trying to control the Whispered."

"The Whispered. I heard my father talk about them a few times, but I could never figure out what they were."

"They are a group of people born with knowledge of concepts of physics and engineering which is decades beyond the technology that is currently available. Some organizations have used them to make weapons of frightening power."

"Like Arm Slaves?"

"Yes, among others. It is said that these people hear voices whispering inside their minds."

"Hence the name." _Could it be?_ she wondered.

"Indeed. It is also rumored that they can communicate telepathically with each other."

Angela was silent for a moment, considering the implications.

"There are reports that certain governments and terrorist groups are gathering lists of names of people suspected of being Whispered."

"Any idea who?"

"Not with any certainty. You should know, Senorita, that your name is on one of those lists."

"My name?" _Is it true?_ "Why would they suspect me, I wonder."

"I don't know, Senorita, but you should proceed with caution now that you know. It is possible that elements within your own government may also be involved."

"I will."

They sat in silence for a time, listening to the sounds of the night.

"Alejandro," Angela said once more.

"Yes, Senorita?"

She turned to look at him. "My name is Angela."

He smiled crookedly at her. "Yes, Senorita."

She could only glare at him in exasperation. Soon, however, she began to laugh quietly, and he joined her. They both stopped short at the sound of a stick breaking nearby. It was Jake. "Second watch, Lieutenant."

She glanced at her watch. He was a good half hour early, but she decided not to make an issue of it. "Yes, sir." She rose and turned once more to her friend. "Goodnight, Alejandro."

"Goodnight, Senorita," he replied, bowing his head slightly.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Jake found himself unable to sleep. He lay still and tried to force his mind to rest, but it stubbornly refused. After a while, he heard Angela and the big mercenary talking like old friends. _How does she know this guy?_ He was confused by much of what was said. _Did she just mention her father? I thought she didn't know who he was. And who the hell is Carlos?_

And what were these Whispered they were talking about? He listened carefully as the man explained the whole thing. _This could be bad. I'll need to report this as soon as possible._

They didn't speak for some time. When he heard their voices again, he looked at his watch. It was early for his turn, but he decided to get up now.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

They reached the safe house, but it had taken longer than expected. Alejandro immediately contacted his people, informing them that they had picked up four U. S. Air Force officers who would need a ride back to Japan. It would be roughly thirty six hours before the transport helicopters arrived.

Angela found Alejandro alone, sitting in a corner in one of the back rooms. She entered quietly and closed the door behind her. He looked up, startled. "Senorita?"

"Alejandro. How many times do I have to tell you? My name is…"

"I know your name, Senorita. I don't wish to say it."

She knelt down beside him. "Why not?"

The look he gave her was the same as that night in her father's house.

"I see." Even after all these years, his heart still belonged to her. Hesitating only briefly, she took his hands in hers."

His breath caught.

"Please say my name, Alejandro."

She could feel him begin to tense up. "A-Angela."

The sound was like music. She smiled softly at him and leaned over to kiss him. He resisted only a moment before returning the kiss with interest. His hands were so gentle. The sensation was thrilling. No man before had ever touched her like this. For the first time, she understood what her friends meant when they spoke of "making love". For the first time, a man gave her pleasure instead of taking it from her.

She had tears in her eyes when it was over.

"What's wrong?"

"I never knew," she answered quietly. "I never knew it could be like this."

He wrapped his arms around her. Another new and exciting sensation, to be supported by someone else's strength. "You have been hurt by more than Carlos Espinosa."

"Yes," she whispered, burying her face in his chest to hide her shame.

With a gentle hand, he drew her out to look into his eyes. "It is nothing to be ashamed of, my angel. It has made you strong. And there is beauty in strength." He kissed her gently.

"I never knew you were a philosopher."

He smiled. "I have many talents."

They said nothing after that and eventually fell asleep.


	7. Bright Futures

Chapter 7: Bright Futures

They all stood waiting for the helicopters to land. "Let's go," Jake ordered after they touched down.

Angela couldn't leave without saying goodbye. "Be safe," she told him as she had on that night in New York.

"Yes, Senorita."

She kissed him before turning to leave.

"Wait!" he called, taking hold of her hand. He placed a slip of paper in it. "This will tell you how to contact me should you ever have need of me."

"Farewell, dear friend."

He kissed her hand. "Farewell." He let her go and walked away. Angela turned and left, feeling her heart ache. _I'll never see him again._

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

The General came to see them as they were pretending to have dinner. "Mrs. Tobin. Mr. Weber. I have good news. The survivors have been found. Captain Tobin and Lieutenant Weber are among them.

Kerry burst into uncontrollable sobbing, hysterical with relief and joy. Kurz hooted loudly. "Yes!"

The General beamed. "They should be here tomorrow afternoon."

Kurz settled down. "Thank you, General," he answered for both of them.

"My pleasure, Mr. Weber." The General left then, leaving the two of them to celebrate.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kurz stood impatiently with Kerry waiting for the plane to land. Kerry's nails were digging into his shoulder, but he didn't care. Angela was coming home! Two weeks they'd been missing. The longest two weeks of his life. But now it was over.

After an eternity, the plane finally came to a stop. Stairs were rolled over to the door as it opened. Grace Cutler stepped out first. She didn't seem to be fully aware of her surroundings. They guy behind her had to give her a little push to get her moving. He was someone Kurz didn't know. Angela came out next followed by Jake. Kurz launched into a dead run to greet his sister. "Angie!"

"Kurz!" She ran to him and wrapped him in a huge bear hug.

"You're OK!"

"Of course I am. It'll take more than a few crazy terrorists to get rid of me."

He clung to her as he had so often in his childhood, vowing never to let her go.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"May I come in, General?" Jake asked politely.

"Of course, Captain. What's on your mind?"

"I need to add a few details to my report, sir."

"Oh?"

"I overheard a conversation between Lieutenant Weber and her mercenary friend." He related what the man had said about the Whispered.

The General's eyes went wide. "How does this mercenary know about the Whispered?"

"You've heard of them, sir?"

"Yes. There are very few people who know they exist. Technically, I'm not supposed to be one of them." He paused, searching for words. "I encountered one of them once. He was spooky as hell."

"Sir?"

"Seems the voices he heard had driven poor bastard insane." The General shuddered as he remembered. "Why didn't Weber mention this in her report?"

"Well, sir, the guy told her that she was on some list of people who might be Whispered."

"Oh," was all he could say. _This could be trouble._

Tobin cleared his throat.

"Still, she should have mentioned it."

"Her friend seemed convinced that revealing the fact might put her in some kind of danger."

"Do you trust him?"

"She does."

The General thought for a moment. If the woman was Whispered, he didn't want her anywhere near him. "I think it may be best to send her somewhere else."

"I have an idea about that, sir."

"Yes?"

"She would make an excellent addition to my new team."

"We have no plans to include women in that program, Captain."

"General. I've seen her in action. She almost single-handedly rescued six people from a prison in the middle of nowhere, kept the peace between two teams with no reason to trust each other _and_ kept Lieutenant Cutler from falling to pieces. She's got what it takes or I've never seen it."

"I don't know, Captain. That's a lot of strings for me to pull."

"Give me six months, sir. I guarantee she'll make us both proud."

"If she doesn't, Captain, I'll see that you're both transferred out."

"Thank you, sir."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kurz wished that Angela could tell him what had happened while she was gone, but the whole thing had been classified. Whatever had gone on out there, it had earned her a transfer to California.

At first, he had been disappointed to leave Japan, but he soon came to enjoy being back in the States. Especially after visiting the beach. It was a dangerous place to take a fourteen-year-old boy whose hormones were in overdrive. This promised to be a great last few weeks of summer.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Angela was a little surprised by the suddenness of her transfer. She was told only a few days before she had to leave Japan. Something about the whole thing seemed fishy. She'd tried to ask Jake if he knew anything, but he was remarkably closed-mouthed about it, saying only that he was being shipped out too.

She wasn't to find out what he was up to until after they arrived. Kurz had gone off to the beach with some of the other kids on the base, and she decided to use the opportunity to get some information from her old friend.

"All right, Jake. Tell me what the hell's going on," she demanded after cornering him near the newly constructed AS training field.

"Why whatever do you mean, Angie?"

"Don't give me that crap, Jake. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Walk with me." He strode off forcing her to follow him. He led her over to one of the brand new machines, gleaming in the afternoon sun. _Magnificent,_ she thought admiringly.

"What do you think, Ang?" Jake asked, indicating the giant robot.

"Impressive. What's your point?"

He grinned. "You've been brought here to be a part of the project under my command."

_What's he up to?_ "What, you want me to polish it for you?"

His grin widened. "I want you to pilot it."

Angela stopped short, not sure whether she'd heard him correctly. She looked up at the AS and back to Jake. Her breath quickened. "There are no female AS pilots," she said at last, barely containing her excitement.

"There's one now. Unless you've got something better to do."

A smile forming, she slowly stepped over to the robot. Reverently, she placed first one hand, then the other on the sun-warmed metal. She heard Jake approach.

"You want it?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I do."

"Training starts tomorrow at 0600. Don't be late."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kurz got home later than he had planned that evening. He paused at the front door of the house, rehearsing the story one more time before entering. "Angie? Are you home? Sorry I'm late but…"

"Congratulate me," she said brightly, her expression more excited than he had seen it since she'd been accepted to the Academy. In one hand, she held a glass of champagne and in the other a bottle of root beer, which she offered to him.

"For what?" he asked, accepting the bottle.

"Your sister," she began, practically singing the words, "has just become an AS pilot!"

"What! No way! Hey, sis, that's awesome!" He hugged her as hard as he could, both of them laughing out loud. He let her go and demanded to know everything. She told him about the conversation she'd had with Jake that afternoon.

"He knew this whole time, and he didn't say anything?"

"He's been trying to pull one over on me for years. Looks like he finally succeeded."

"Wow! An AS pilot. Man, that's totally cool."

"Yes, it is." Her expression changed. "So. Why were you late?"

"Uh…" His face fell, and he stood there unable to speak, having forgotten the speech he'd prepared.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Aw, sis! Do we have to?" Kurz whined.

"I just want to meet your teachers, Kurz. That's what parent-teacher conferences are for."

Kurz' head fell forward and his shoulders sank as he realized he wasn't getting out of this humiliation.

"Aw, it can't be that bad," she said far too sweetly.

All his teachers said the same thing. He was a good kid. He was a good student, but they thought he might not be challenged enough in school. He tended to be a little to fresh with the girls. He had to smile at that one. As if! True, not all the girls responded the way he them wanted to. _Admit it, most of them slap you._ One girl had even kicked him in the groin! He shuddered every time he thought about that one.

"We're done right?" he said after talking to the biology teacher.

"No. There's still one more."

"Who? You've talked to everybody."

"There's still the music teacher. Funny you not mentioning joining the choir."

He growled.

"Hey, chin up. I promise not to embarrass you."

_You already have,_ he thought glumly, but he kept his mouth shut.

"Now what's the teacher's name?"

"Mr. Davis."

"Lead the way, little brother."

Kurz' mood sank even lower when their eyes met. They were both rendered speechless for a long moment. Angela was the first to break the silence, and they talked about everything but Kurz. _Aw, man! Please tell me she's not going to date my teacher._ Six months later, they were married. Six months after that, Natalie was born.


	8. The End of the Beginning

Chapter 8: The End of the Beginning

Angela was exhausted. Afghanistan had been a real mess. The debriefing seemed to drag on for days as she recounted her experiences over there. "And that's when we were picked up," she finished, taking a large gulp of the water that had been provided for her.

"Thank you, Lieutenant," the General said after a moment.

"Then may I go, sir? My family…"

"Not just yet, Lieutenant." He sighed heavily. "I'm afraid I have some bad news for you."

"Sir?"

He hesitated, as though searching for the right words. "I hate to be the one to tell you this, Lieutenant, but I didn't want your brother to carry this burden."

"What do you mean, sir?" she asked, her voice trembling slightly.

"Lieutenant. Five days ago, your husband and daughter were killed in a traffic accident."

"No!" she cried, the blood draining from her face. She couldn't breathe. _It can't be true!_

The General continued. "They were hit head on by a drunk driver. The man is currently in the hospital in critical condition. He's not expected to survive the night."

She bent double, feeling sick. Natalie. Her little angel, her light gone out forever. Jack. His beautiful voice silenced. It was too much. It couldn't be real. She barely noticed when someone pulled her to her feet and led her to a jeep. She wasn't aware that she was in her living room until she felt a trembling hand touch her shoulder. "A-Angela?"

She looked up. It was Kurz, his face awash with grief as deep as her own. _Thank god,_ she thought, _that _he _didn't have to tell me._ "Kurz!" She reached out and clung to him, lost to her misery.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The General's wife, had been a miracle worker, helping Kurz and Jack's family arrange the funeral. Everything was set when Angela had come home. Kurz had never seen her so completely unable to function. It was the first time their roles had been reversed like this. It was the first time _he_ had to be strong for her.

She'd barely spoken to anyone since her return. Even Kurz couldn't get her to speak. It was eerie being around her. Kurz was afraid for her. She acted like she wanted to die too. The base psychologist had come to see him while Angela was being debriefed and convinced him to watch her constantly for the first few days. Until he'd seen her, Kurz had thought the man was overreacting.

On the morning of the funeral, Angela dressed in silence. Kurz didn't even try to make her eat this time. He knew she would refuse as she had for the last few days. Jake and Kerry picked them up and drove them to the church. Angela's silence was broken by sobs when she saw the two caskets. Kurz simply held her through the ceremony. She settled somewhat as the procession drove out to the cemetery. Much of the service was lost to him as he held his sister's hand, allowing his own tears to fall.

After the service had ended and the mourners had cleared out, Angela approached the graves. Gently, she kissed her fingers and touched them to each casket, whispering "goodbye". Her tears renewed. Kurz went to her and held her. She kissed him on the forehead after a moment. "Thank you."

Unable to speak, he merely held her tighter.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Time hadn't healed her wounds. Not really. But as least now she could look at photos of her family without losing herself to grief.

The General had granted her an extended leave, and she had taken Kurz into the mountains to a secluded cabin where no one would disturb them. While there, she would take long walks alone in the woods. Since hearing the news, the whispers had become louder, crowding out her own thoughts. She'd needed time to clear herself.

In the past, she had always only listened to the chorus, but now, remembering what Alejandro had told her so long ago, she tried listening to individual voices. At first, it was difficult to maintain her focus. Eventually she was able to zero in and hear the thoughts of the others.

The first mind she touched was chaotic. The poor soul had been driven mad by the voices. She panicked for a moment as she realized that she didn't know how to pull out. Frantically, she searched for something to cling to. At last, she saw a spark. It seemed familiar somehow, so she reached for it. She caught it and pulled. It was her—her own center, and now that she had it, she knew that she would never lose it again.

Over the month that they were at the cabin, she practiced her new skill until she was able to touch the mind of any Whispered at will. And she had begun to better understand just who and what she was.

When they had returned, she resumed her duties. She visited Dr. Jacobs every week for a while. His guidance had helped her immensely, and now, on the first anniversary of Jack and Nattie's deaths, she and Kurz were in their living room making each of them a photo album to carry so that they would never forget.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Kurz Vincent Weber!" Angela shouted when she got him home, her voice echoing in their tiny kitchen. "What the hell were you thinking?"

Kurz could only stare at his shoes as he realized that this time he had pushed his sister too far.

"You're only sixteen. You're still in high school. Why would you do something like this?"

"I-it seemed like a good idea at the time?" Oops. That was really the wrong thing to say.

"The General's daughter, Kurz?"

"But you like Sarah."

"Yes, I do like Sarah. But oh my god, Kurz. You know better."

"Based on your glowing example?" He was becoming angry himself now.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Don't think I don't know what went on at Belle's."

"That was different."

"Oh really? How?"

"That was necessary."

"Necessary?"

"I did what I had to do so that the two of us could survive."

Her anger seemed to be spent as she sunk into a chair at the table.

"You can't stop me from seeing her."

"I know that. But could you do something for me?"

"What?"

"Just be careful."

"I am."

"And don't get caught again. This is the third time this week! The General's about to throw us both off the base."

He smirked mischievously. "I'll do my best!"

She folded her arms on the table and buried her face in them. "Why me?"


	9. The Fork in the Road

Chapter 9: The Fork in the Road

"Captain Davis? I'm Nora Donnelly. I believe General Carroll may have spoken to you. Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"No." Angela stepped around the reporter and her cameraman, trying to get to her team briefing on time.

"What's it like being the first woman to pilot and AS?

Angela ignored her.

"My sources tell me that you've just been given command of your own AS team. That must…"

Angela stopped short, cutting her off. "Ms. Donnelly. I don't know how you got onto this base, but if you don't stop harassing me, I will have you forcefully removed."

"But, Captain…"

"I have work to do, Ms. Donnelly. I'll thank you to let me get to it." Angela spun on her heel and headed off to her meeting, leaving the reporter standing in frustrated silence.

"Sorry about that," Jake told her as she neared the briefing room. "General Carroll decided he wanted to make a big deal out of you. I didn't get a chance to warn you."

"Why me, Jake? I just want to do my job."

"You're the foot in the door, Ang. Because of you, the government is finally starting to open up and allowing women into combat."

"Hm. Would the General be so eager if he knew the stories I haven't told?" she wondered out loud, giving him meaningful look.

His cheeks colored slightly. "Well, I'm sure no one will ever hear about that."

She snorted. "We'll see. At any rate, I'll need to have a little chat with the General."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Angela was accosted again on her way to the General's office. "Captain Davis. I'm told that you were homeless when you applied to the Air Force Academy. Is this true?"

Angela ignored her, but the woman was relentless.

"You've been raising your younger brother since you were sixteen. That must have been difficult for you. Any comment?"

Angela took a deep breath, willing herself not to punch the woman.

Ms. Donnelly and her cameraman followed her inside the building. She continued to ask inane questions while Angela waited, saying nothing. Finally, the General's secretary told her she could go into his office. Donnelly tried to follow. Angela put her hand up to stop her. "This is a private meeting, Ms. Donnelly. It could take some time. I suggest you leave." Angela entered the office and closed the door firmly behind her.

"I'd heard that you weren't cooperating, Captain," the General said with a touch of humor.

"Sir. I think this is a bad idea."

"Nonsense, Captain. Yours is exactly the kind of story the public wants to hear."

"General, my story is not a happy one."

"Captain Davis. You went from being homeless to commanding an AS team. People need to hear a story like that."

"Sir, there are things you don't know."

"I can well imagine that you had to do some unpleasant things to survive on the street. I understand that you don't want your reputation tarnished."

"But, sir!"

"Don't interrupt. Now you don't have to tell her anything too personal, but you are ordered to cooperate with Ms. Donnelly. Have I made myself clear?"

She sighed heavily. "Yes, sir."

"Good. Dismissed."

Angela saluted and left. _This is going to be a big problem._

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

One late spring evening found Kurz at home studying for finals. Angela had decided to give him some peace and quiet and had gone to spend the evening with Jake and Kerry. Unbelievably, Kerry was pregnant again with their fourth child. _The woman is crazy,_ Angela often thought.

Contrary to the General's orders, she had not spoken to Nora Donnelly, so she was naturally very surprised when she saw her own face on the news. She didn't hear the story. All she could think was that she and Kurz were now in danger. At that moment, her cell phone rang. She left the room to take the call.

"Are you watching the news?" Her brother's voice sounded almost panicked.

"Yeah."

"What do we do now?"

"Don't worry. I'll take care of it."

"But…"

"It's all right, Kurz. I've been expecting something like this."

"OK. If you say so."

"Just try to stay calm. I'll be home in a bit." She hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Jake asked, peering around the corner.

"It was Kurz. He just reminded me that I was supposed to email someone today. Mind if I borrow your computer?"

"No. Go ahead." He returned to the living room.

She logged on to Jake's own email, having long since figured out his password. She sent the message through a convoluted path that would make its origin almost impossible to trace. Then, she erased her work from the computer's memory.

"Hey, guys," she said poking her head into the living room. "I should get going."

"All right. See you tomorrow."

She walked home as quickly as she could, keeping alert. She didn't think her father had any agents here, but one never knew. She reached her front door without incident. Kurz had locked the door. She fished her keys out of her pocket and let herself in. "Kurz, it's me."

She saw him standing in the kitchen door, lowering her pistol. "Sorry," he said nervously. "Guess I'm a little more rattled than I thought."

"It's all right. We can't afford to be too careful now."

"So now what?"

"We wait."

"For what?"

"A knight in shining armor."

He looked puzzled, but didn't pursue the matter.

She just hoped he didn't take too long to respond.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

As usual, Eleanor Rizetti sat alone in her husband's house. It was a relief when he sought the company of his mistresses. Like her errant stepdaughter, she had not been a willing bride. She'd been living with an uncle at the time who owed money to the Rizetti family. He offered them an unwanted niece as payment.

All thoughts of the past were banished when she saw a familiar face on the news. _Angelina!_

The maid had entered the room at that moment to bring her a cup of tea. "Why, Mrs. Rizetti! That looks like miss An…"

Eleanor grabbed the girl by the throat, causing her to spill the tea. "She looks like no one you have ever seen. No one in this house will breathe one word of this to my husband until _I_ say so. Is that clear?"

The girl nodded shakily, and Eleanor let her go. "Now clean up that mess you've made."

"Y-yes, ma'am."

Eleanor turned back to the television as the story concluded. _I must find a way to use this to my advantage._

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

The message had been simple. A telephone number in America with the initials AW. It was her. After three years, his heart still yearned for her, and now she needed him. He could not disappoint her. With trembling fingers, he dialed the number.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The phone finally rang shortly after midnight. Angela answered immediately.

"Senorita?"

"Alejandro! You got my message."

"I also saw your picture on the television."

"Then you know why I contacted you."

"If you disappear now, Senorita, you will be missed."

"I know. But I can send my brother somewhere safe."

"I cannot be his protector, Senorita."

"I'm not asking you to. I need you to be his teacher, Alejandro. Teach him to protect himself."

"I can arrange that."

She sagged with relief. "Thank you, my dear friend."

Very quickly, they arranged the time and place to meet, then hung up.

Immediately, she called in sick for the next several of days and went to wake her brother. "Kurz."

"Angie?"

"Get up. Pack a bag. Take anything you don't want to lose, but don't get carried away."

"Why?"

"Because you won't be coming back here."

He said nothing more and did as she asked.

Angela went to her own room to pack an overnight bag and dressed in civilian clothes. Within minutes, they were both ready to go. They got into their car and left the base.

Angela drove them to a car rental agency where they changed vehicles. It didn't take long for Angela to see that they were being followed. "What's wrong?" Kurz asked.

"We've made a new friend."

He looked out the rear window. "What do we do?"

"I don't know yet."

They rode in silence until they came into a small town. The police station was just ahead on the left. "Perfect." If they were lucky, there would only be one or two officers on duty. She stopped the car across the street.

"What now?"

"Stay down. Don't let anyone see you."

He complied without a word.

Summoning a few tears and feigning panic, Angela ran into the police station. "Please help me!" she cried. "I think I'm being followed."

She was in luck. There was only one officer there. "Calm down, miss," he said soothingly. "Tell me what happened."

She sobbed out an appropriate story, and the man went outside to investigate. Sure enough, there was Nora Donnelly trying to see into her car. The officer pulled the reporter away from the vehicle and began to question her. While they were distracted, Angela got back into her car and drove off. She was out of sight before they realized she was gone.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kurz laughed heartily after she had related the story. "That was awesome!"

She smiled. "I have to admit, it was kind of fun."

"So where are we going?" he asked, becoming serious.

"Do you remember Father ever talking about an organization called Mithril?"

"Vaguely. Why?"

"They're mercenaries. No one really knows how big the organization really is. We only know that they break up terrorist organizations and do other general good deeds."

"You're sending me to them?"

"Yes."

"But mercenaries?"

"Trust me, kiddo. These are the good guys."

"I don't know, sis."

"Look. You don't have to stay with them if you don't want to. I'm only asking you to give them a fair chance. Deal?"

He nodded. "Deal."

_I guess he's not really a kid anymore, is he?_ she thought sadly.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

They had only been waiting for about an hour when another car came up the dirt road. Her heart leapt when she saw him get out. He had come alone, as promised.

"Alejandro!"

"I'm here, Senorita."

She felt as nervous as a schoolgirl, seeing him again after so long. "Thank you for coming, Alejandro."

"As always, Senorita, I am yours to command."

She couldn't resist any longer. She walked over to him and kissed him. "I've missed you," she said quietly.

"There's little time." His voice sounded pained when he said it.

She nodded, releasing him. "Kurz, come here."

Kurz joined them.

"Do you remember Alejandro?"

"Yes," he said simply. She could see him reliving that night in New York.

She pulled a cell phone out of her pocket. "Now listen carefully…"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The big man had been silent for hours. Kurz couldn't take it anymore and gave in to his curiosity. "How long have you been in love with my sister?"

The man started at the sound of his voice. He took a moment to answer. "Almost from the moment I met her."

"Oh." Kurz was quiet again for a moment. "So where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there."

_This is going to be a long trip._

Alejandro drove them to an out-of-the-way airfield where a small plane was waiting for them.

"Who's the kid, Guerra?" the pilot asked when they got out of the car.

"A new recruit."

"OK. Hop in, kid."

Kurz said nothing as he climbed into the plane and stowed his gear.

The pilot's cheerful voice came over the intercom. "Buckle up, boys and girls. We're about to take off."

"Your sister," Alejandro began after they were airborne.

Kurz jumped at the unexpected conversation from the big man.

"Is a wise woman," he concluded.

"She's the best," Kurz agreed.

"She must love you very much."

"Everything she's ever done has been to protect me."

"I imagine she is very proud of you."

"I hope so."

After a while, Kurz fell asleep. He awoke when he felt the plane begin to descend. Once they landed, Alejandro led him into a small training camp. A uniformed officer greeted them. "This him, Guerra?"

"Yes, sir."

"What's your name, son?"

"Weber, sir. Kurz Weber."

"Welcome, Mr. Weber."

Alejandro spoke to him once more. "This is where I leave you."

"You're not staying?"

"I have other duties. Good luck, Mr. Weber." He turned and left before Kurz could respond.

"All right, Mr. Weber. Let's get you settled in."

Kurz followed as the man led him to his bunk. It was a little frightening to be in this strange place, but somehow, he had a feeling it would all work out.


	10. Hell Breaks Loose

Chapter 10: Hell Breaks Loose

Had it only been a year since Kurz had left? It didn't seem possible. The house felt empty without her brother there to make mischief. _At least the General doesn't have to worry about him anymore,_ she thought with a trace of humor.

"Captain Davis!"

She growled under her breath as Nora Donnelly ran up to her again. "What?" she demanded angrily.

"Captain, I know for a fact that General Carroll has ordered you to talk to me."

"Unfortunately, you always seem to catch me when I'm busy."

Donnelly signaled her companion to turn off his camera. "Are you hiding something, Captain? I _will_ find out what it is."

"Good afternoon, Ms. Donnelly." Angela walked away, clenching her fists angrily.

"Hey! Captain Davis."

She looked up to see Ed Blake, her second, approaching her wearing a crooked grin. "Why don't you just talk to her? Tell her how you eat babies for breakfast and spit fire when you're pissed off."

She shook her head and chuckled. "You know the only thing more obnoxious than a reporter is a smart ass."

He barked out a laugh and sauntered off whistling a saucy tune. Maybe her brother wasn't as far away as she thought.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Mother, I think I may have found what you were looking for."

Eleanor looked up from her embroidery into the eager eyes of her eldest son, Luciano, Jr. "Yes?"

"That Air Force Captain you were so interested in?"

"Yes," she said again, becoming impatient.

"She may be one of the Whispered."

Her eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

"As sure as we can be without testing her."

"You have done very well, my son. Tell me. When does the story air?"

"In about five minutes."

"Perfect. Now go home, Luke. I must speak with your father."

"Of course. Goodnight, Mother."

Eleanor let herself in to her husband's study.

"What are you doing?" he demanded. "You know you're not allowed in here."

"I have news for you, dear husband."

"Well, what is it?"

"I have found your daughter."

He leaned forward in his chair. "Oh?"

_That certainly got his attention._ Without a word, she reached for the television remote and turned the set to the news story profiling Angela Davis.

Rizetti's jaw fell open. "Angelina!" He pounded his fist on the desk. "I had one in my own house and never knew it!" He turned toward his wife. "What do you want?"

She leaned over the desk. "I want to be there when it's done."

His face twisted into an evil grin. "Agreed."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Angela was awakened by a strange sensation. She felt as though her mind were being torn apart. _What the hell?_ As she shook off the remnants of sleep, she recognized the feeling as the touch of the Whispered. She opened her consciousness and saw almost immediately two Whispered, both young women, were resonating in a big way. Gently, she probed the contact, not wanting to get caught in it.

The girls were both sixteen. One was an otherwise ordinary high school student from Japan. The other… _What the?_ A submarine commander? How could that be? Angela probed a little deeper. Mithril. Interesting. _I need to remember this girl. She may come in handy some day._

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

Several weeks later, Angela was leading her team off the training field when she spotted a pair of federal agents. They stiffened when they spotted her and started walking toward her. _Here we go._

"Hey, Captain," Blake piped up. "What do you think that's all about?"

"The beginning of the end."

"Huh?"

The agents reached her at that moment. "Angelina Espinosa?" the older of the two men said. She recognized him instantly.

"Captain? What's going on?"

"All of you," she said, turning to face her team. "Hit the showers. Take the rest of the day off."

"But, Captain…"

"Don't argue with me, Lieutenant!"

Blake looked like he wanted to say more but thought better of it. "Yes, ma'am."

Once they had gone, she turned back to the agents. "It was only a matter of time wasn't it, Nick?" The younger agent looked surprised that she knew his partner. _He must be a rookie._

"Come with us, Mrs. Espinosa."

"Only if you promise to take me directly to jail," she said flippantly.

"It'll be your first stop."

She followed the men to their car. "Oh wait," she said, stopping just short of entering the vehicle. "You haven't shown me your badges or your warrant."

The younger agent immediately showed her the order calling for her arrest. Everything appeared to be correct. "Your badges," she reminded them, keeping the paper in her hand. Both appeared genuine. "Patterson, hm?" she said, looking up at the older agent. "Special Agent Nicholas Patterson. Your _mother_ must be very proud of you."

He stiffened but said nothing.

"So why are _you_ here, Nick?"

"I heard a voice _whispering_ in my ear that I should come get you myself."

"And is that voice now lying in pieces at the bottom of the ocean?"

He recovered from his surprise quickly. "Your father misses you terribly. He's anxious for your safe return."

"Hey! What the hell's going on here?" Jake demanded, jogging toward them.

"These men have come to arrest me, Major Tobin," she told him calmly, handing him the arrest warrant. "Let me talk to him for a minute," she said to the agents.

"No. We need to go now," Nick commanded.

"Let me talk to him, or this canary will start to sing."

He didn't move to stop her.

"I don't get it, Ang," Jake whispered when they were alone. "This thing looks legal, but…"

"Oh it is. Rizetti wouldn't make that kind of mistake."

"Is this true?"

"More or less. Listen, Jake, I need you to do something for me."

"What?"

"In my bedroom, in the closet, there's loose floorboard. Under it, you'll find an old knapsack. Bring it to me at the jail. Then go to General Carroll and tell him that every word of this is true. Talk him into discharging me immediately."

"But…"

"Don't argue, Jake. I know what I'm doing."

"All right. I'll be there as soon as I can."

She walked back over to the car and got in without another word. Neither agent spoke to her on the way to the county jail. Once there, she was quickly processed and given a cell to herself. As soon as she was settled in her cell, she opened her consciousness to search out the girl who had gotten her attention.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Tessa was sound asleep in the early morning hours at the base when she was awakened by a voice thundering in her mind. "_TELETHA TESTEROSSA!"_

She sat bolt upright, trying to catch her breath. "Wha-?"

_"Teletha Testerossa,"_ the voice came again, much gentler this time. She recognized the sensation. One of the Whispered was resonating with her. Cautiously, she surrendered to the contact.

_Who are you?_

A face materialized in her mind. "_My name is Angela Davis. I'm a Captain in the __U. S.__ Air Force."_

_"I've heard of you, Captain Davis. Why are you contacting me like this?"_

_"Very soon, you will see a story on the news about my recent arrest. Your people are going to come and pick me up at the prison."_

_"And why would we do that?"_

_"Because, Miss Testerossa, I have something you want. Something which I will give only to you personally."_

Tessa was suspicious. Something didn't seem quite right. "_Wait. How do you know who I am?"_

_"You and Miss Chidori resonate quiet loudly."_

_"What exactly do you have that would justify us helping you escape from prison?"_

_"I know who hired your friend to attack the Whispered. If you want that information, you'll have to come get me."_

Tessa paused for a moment. The woman was right. She did have exactly what they wanted.

_"You have forty eight hours, Captain Testerossa. After that, I'll most likely be dead."_

_"We'll be there."_

_"Don't be late."_ The woman withdrew her contact.

Tessa pulled on a robe and phoned the security office.

"Captain?"

"Have Commander Mardukas and Lieutenant Commander Kalinin awakened and sent to my office. Tell them it's urgent."

"Aye, Captain."

Quickly throwing on a uniform, she headed out. Mardukas and Kalinin arrived at the same time she did.

"You said it was urgent, Captain?" Mardukas asked.

"Yes. Sit down, gentlemen. This is going to take some explaining."

When she was finished, they both agreed that it would be in their best interest to retrieve Captain Davis. A team was assembled and dispatched within the hour.


	11. A Bargain

Chapter 11: A Bargain

Kurz finished his story at last and sat silently waiting for what would come next. Tessa was quiet for a long moment. He forced himself not to fidget.

"Thank you, Mr. Weber. I think I understand now. You're dismissed."

Kurz didn't hesitate to leave.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"It seems his sister kept more than a few secrets from him, Mr. Kalinin," Tessa said after the Sergeant had gone.

"Indeed, Captain."

"Should we tell him that we're bringing her here?"

"Not yet. I think we should speak with her first."

"Very well."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Angela sat staring back at Nick and his young partner. They were trying to make her nervous by creating an uncomfortable silence. They only succeeded in freaking out the younger agent. Nick was smirking. Obviously, he thought he had the advantage. Angela kept her expression neutral. He couldn't know that after all she had seen and done that he couldn't intimidate her that way.

The stand-off was interrupted when Jake was admitted to the room. He was carrying a briefcase and her bag.

"What are you doing here?" Nick demanded.

"I've been assigned to represent Captain Davis."

Nick's expression soured. "_Mrs. Espinosa_ doesn't need your help, Major."

"I think that's for her to decide."

"What's in the bag?"

"Some toiletries. We can't have her going to court smelling like a hobo, now can we?" He turned to the guard. "Please unlock the handcuffs."

"I can't."

"I'll take the responsibility."

The woman protested weakly, but Jake overruled her. When the guard had returned to her place near the door, Jake placed the bag on the table.

Nick was forced to change his strategy. "The charges against you are very serious, Mrs. Espinosa."

"The charges against me are bogus, Nick, but you know that." Angela dug into a hidden pocket inside the bag. "By the way. I'm leaving here tonight, and you're going to let me go."

"And why would I do that?"

She found what she was looking for and pulled it out. "Because you want this." It was a computer disc.

"And what is that?"

"Everything I know about the Rizetti and Espinosa families. Which is considerable since I've been a member of both."

Nick paled. "What do you want?"

"Three things. All non-negotiable."

"Go on."

"One." She turned to Jake. "A discharge. Effective today."

"I have it with me," he replied solemnly.

"Two. All charges will be dropped, also today."

"I can probably arrange that," Nick replied "What else?"

"You call off the search for my brother. He's over eighteen now. If he wants to be found, he will be."

"And if your demands are not met?"

"Don't be dense, Nick."

Another guard entered the room. "Agent Patterson. There's a call for you."

He rose to leave. "We'll continue this conversation in a moment."

When he was gone, she turned to Nick's partner. "Agent Smith?"

He started.

"You seem like an honest man."

"I try to be."

She presented the disc to him. "I'm entrusting this to you, Agent Smith."

His jaw dropped. She heard Jake gasp.

"Keep it well hidden until after I'm gone. Then, follow your own conscience."

He took it with a trembling hand and placed it in his jacket pocket.

Nick returned. "Well, Angelina, it seems you've gotten your wish. I'll take the disc now."

"My ride will be here at midnight. When I'm outside the prison with everything in writing in my hand, I'll give you your disc."

He glared at her. "Fine. It's time to go, Agent Smith."

"Are you sure that was wise?" Jake asked when they were gone.

"Mr. Smith looks smart enough to see that Nick can't be trusted. Besides, I have more than one disc in here."

"Who exactly is 'Nick' anyway?"

"Nicholas Rizetti. Luciano Rizetti's second son. Patterson is his mother's maiden name."

Jake nearly choked in surprise. "Will he let you go?"

"No. He'll try to keep me from leaving. It's…uh…to bad my team won't be there to help me out. I'm not sure I can get out of this one on my own."

"Isn't it just," he replied, catching her meaning.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Angela took a deep breath of the night air. It was nectar compared to the smells inside the jail. She looked out into the night to see a helicopter on the dimly lit landing pad. Several figures emerged, heavily armed. One of them stepped forward to meet her. Angela gaped when she recognized the man. _He's limping,_ she noticed.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised to see you here."

"I'm ever at your disposal, Senorita."

"The disc, Angelina," Nick interrupted.

"Do you have the documents I requested?" she asked, not taking her eyes off Alejandro.

"Here." He handed her a manila folder. She opened it to examine the contents. Everything was in order.

She fished a disc out of her pocket. She had written his name on it. "I always keep my bargains," she said as she placed it in his waiting hand.

She turned to face Jake. "It's such a shame that I won't get to say goodbye to my team. I'm really going to miss them."

Jake grinned crookedly as she heard sounds of struggle in the darkness. Several black-clad figures were herded into the dim light by Blake and the others.

"Is that all of them?" she asked.

"Yes, Captain," Blake replied.

"Excellent work people. It's been a privilege serving with all of you."

Enraged, Nick charged her bare-handed. She was caught off guard, but only for a moment. With little difficulty, she caught him and held him fast, a knife at his throat. "Tell me one thing before you die, Nick."

"What?" he croaked.

"Why did he wait so long to come for me?"

"Mother. She hid your identity from him until she found out what you are."

She pressed with the knife. "Why?"

"She hates you more than I do. She was eager to see you die."

She released him.

He coughed before speaking. "I thought you were going to kill me."

"Whether I like it or not, Nick, you're still my brother. I can't kill you."

"Only half," he growled.

"True. Give Father a message for me."

"What?"

"Tell him to stay away from the Whispered."

"Or what, exactly?"

"Or I will forget about family honor and kill him myself." She turned away from him and addressed her team. "Where were we?"

Blake called them to attention, and they saluted her. She started to choke up a bit as she returned the gesture.

"Jake," she said turning once more to her old friend.

"I guess this is it, isn't it?"

She hugged him. "Give my love to Kerry and the kids."

"I will. Good luck."

She nodded in reply.

"Alejandro," she said, turning to the big man.

"Yes, Senorita?"

"Let's go."

"Yes, Senorita."

She started toward the helicopter, and he followed a few steps behind her. She said nothing until they were airborne.

"Alejandro?"

"Yes, Senorita?"

"How did you get the limp?"

"On a mission. It was serious enough that I had to take a new job."

"Oh? What do you do now?"

"I am now an AS mechanic."

"How do you like your new job?"

He grinned before answering. "It would be easier if your brother could keep himself out of mischief."

The other men chuckled, and she joined them. "I'll bet." She yawned deeply.

"You're exhausted."

"I'm afraid so."

"It's a long trip. You should rest." He put his arm around her, and she leaned against him. She was asleep almost immediately.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"It's strange," Angela said wistfully as they made their descent to the base."

"What's that?" Alejandro asked.

"All my life, I've always known where I was going. I always had the next step planned. Now, for the first time, I don't know what's going to happen."

"Perhaps it's time to let the future tend to itself."

"Perhaps."

The plane landed, and Alejandro led her through the main building to Captain Testerossa's office. He knocked. "Come in," came a muffled voice from inside. The girl captain was seated behind a large desk, flanked by two older men. Angela was a little disappointed at seeing the Captain in person for the first time Somehow, when they'd resonated, she seemed taller.

"Welcome to Melida Island, Ms. Davis."

"Thank you, madam Captain."

"Mr. Guerra," the girl said to Alejandro." Please wait outside."

"Yes, Captain," he answered politely and closed the door behind him.

"I believe you have something for us, Ms Davis."

Angela nodded and reached into her bag. She pulled out a disc. "I've given a copy of this to the FBI already. Although, this version is a bit more complete. It includes information that I've learned since leaving the family."

"Why would you share information with us that you wouldn't share with your own government?"

"There are too many individuals on my father's payroll."

The Captain nodded. "You've kept your end of our bargain. Now we have a proposition for you."

"I'm listening."

"We have a vacancy to fill."

"Go on."

"The position requires a skilled AS pilot with command experience. Are you interested?"

"I might be." _Are you kidding?_ "I'll need to think about it."

"Perhaps a small demonstration will convince you."

"What do you mean?"

"There will be a training simulation tomorrow morning at 0900. You're welcome to observe with me."

"I'd like that, Captain."

"I'll see you tomorrow then. Dismissed."

Angela left the office and stepped out into the corridor to find Alejandro waiting for her. "Well?"

"The future seems to be tending to itself." She explained what had transpired as they walked. "So, in the morning, I decide."

Alejandro barked out a laugh. "I think, Senorita, that you already made up your mind."

"Alejandro. How many times do I have to tell you that my name is…"

"Your name is Angela," he finished for her. He stopped and opened a door, indicating for her to enter the room. "Your quarters."

She flipped the light switch and looked around. "Not bad."

"It's late. I should say goodnight." He turned to leave.

"Wait," she said, taking hold of his hand. "Please stay."

He hesitated. "Sen…"

She cut him off with a kiss. Gently, she pulled him inside. Giving in to her advances, he closed the door behind them.


	12. Family Reunion

Chapter 12: Family Reunion

Kurz arrived to find the others waiting for him. "You're late," Mao said curtly. _Can't she be even a little nice to me on my birthday?_

"Sorry," he yawned. "Guess I overslept." He hadn't been sleeping well since Angela had called, and he hadn't heard his alarm this morning. "Did I miss anything?"

"Word is there's some VIP watching today. I couldn't find out who it is."

"Hm. I wonder what's going on."

"I don't know, but we should put on a good show for him."

"I hear that, babe. How about afterward, you and me put on a show."

He had the satisfaction of seeing her roll her eyes as she walked away. Sometimes it was just too easy to push her buttons.

Kurz walked over to his M9 and greeted the tech crew. "Hey. Where's Guerra? he asked when he noticed the missing face."

"Dunno. He hasn't shown up yet."

"Guerra? But he's never late."

The man shrugged his shoulders.

Another guy spoke up. "I saw him in the South Wing last night with a woman. Didn't get a good look at her, but she seemed kinda pretty."

"Who?" Kurz asked.

"Never saw her before."

_No way!_ He shook off the thought. It couldn't be her. Quickly, he climbed into his machine and followed the others out to the AS battleground.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Are those M9's?" Angela asked incredulously when she saw them.

"They are indeed, Ms. Davis," the young Captain answered. "What do you think?"

"I think I'm in love. They're beautiful."

The Captain preened under the compliment. "That they are."

Angela held up her binoculars to observe them more closely. One of them was different than the rest. "What's that?" she asked.

"What's what?"

"That machine is _not_ an M9, Captain. What new toys are you cooking up here?"

"I'm not authorized to share that information with outsiders."

Angela smiled inwardly, but said nothing more on the subject. Let her keep her secrets for now. "Is my brother in one of those machines?"

"Yes he is."

"Is he any good?"

"All of our people are good, Ms. Davis," the girl replied primly.

Angela suppressed a chuckle. "I don't doubt it, Captain." She was silent after that as she watched the battle simulation.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Six AS's had marched out onto the battleground, and now it was down to Kurz and Sosuke. Kurz was beginning to sweat. Sosuke was giving his all as he always did, and Kurz had never beaten him in a fair fight. Unfortunately, he had no more room to maneuver to play a dirty trick and was rewarded by seeing a ball of bright red paint coming straight at him before he even knew his opponent was there. "Damn!"

"Direct hit," came Kalinin's voice over the communicator. "Sergeant Weber is dead. The simulation is over. Pull it in. There's someone here who would like to meet all of you."

They did as they were ordered and climbed out of their machines a few yards away from the Captain and her guest. "I don't believe it," Kurz said out loud. "It's her."

"It's who?" Mao asked.

"Isn't that the American AS pilot that was on the news the other day?" Sosuke added.

"It is," Kurz replied. "Captain Angela Renee Davis."

"Are you sure?" Mao asked.

He turned to her. "You think I wouldn't know my own sister?"

She said nothing more as Angela and Tessa approached the group.

Kurz resisted the urge to run over and hug her. He could see that she was being official.

"Well," she said addressing the group. "That was very impressive. I don't often get to see so much talent in one place."

Kurz stood a little straighter, knowing how rarely she gave out that kind of praise.

"But you still need some work. Which of you were the team leaders?"

Melissa and Sosuke stepped forward.

"Sergeant Major Melissa Mao, ma'am."

"Sergeant Sosuke Sagara, ma'am."

The both saluted, and Angela returned the gesture. She examined Sosuke very closely. "You look a bit young to be a Sergeant, Mr. Sagara."

"I'm quite capable, ma'am."

"So I noticed."

"And you, Sergeant Major," she said turning to Mao. "You lost your temper and started making stupid mistakes. That's what got you killed. We'll need to work on that."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Does that mean you'll accept the job then?" Tessa asked softly.

"Yes, Captain. I believe I will." She turned to face Kurz. "If that's all right with you."

_Huh? What's she asking me for?_

"Can you take orders from me, Kurz?"

He smirked. "I usually do."

"Then I'll leave you all to get acquainted." Tessa left the group alone with their new teammate.

"All right, Ms. Mao. You and I will meet this afternoon at 1400 so you, can familiarize me with the M9."

The others filed out to take their M9's back to be serviced. Angela put an arm around Kurz' shoulders. "You sure you and I work together like this?"

"I think so."

"You looked good out there."

"Thanks."

"So," she said, changing the subject. "What was your favorite birthday present this year?"

He looked down into her eyes, only then realizing that he was now slightly taller than her. He smiled at her, feeling a little choked up. "You are," he told her.

He saw a few tears escape her eyes as she embraced him. "I've missed you."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Later that evening, they sat alone in her quarters. "You said you were going to explain everything."

She nodded. "Yes I did. I assume I don't have to tell you not to repeat anything I'm about to say."

"Of course."

She looked uncomfortable, something he rarely saw in her. "How much to you know about the Whispered?"

The question surprised him. "I've seen one in action a couple of times, but I don't really understand what I saw."

"The Whispered are born with knowledge of very advanced principles of science and engineering. They don't learn any of it. They just know."

"Oh." That certainly explained what he had seen those times. "So what does that have to do with you?"

She sighed heavily before continuing. "I'm one of them, Kurz."

He couldn't speak. All this time, and he'd never suspected anything. "And that's why Father came after you like that?"

She nodded.

"So what does this mean?"

She grinned. "For one thing, I have an unfair advantage in an AS since it was a Whispered who originally designed them."

"So how did you get out of jail?"

She told him the story, leaving out the communication with Captain Testerossa. She thought that tidbit might be a bit much for him to digest. Besides, she got the impression that the Captain didn't want many people knowing about that power or that she herself was Whispered, and Angela agreed.

"So you really gave Nick the disc?"

"Well. I gave him _a_ disc. I even wrote his name on it."

Kurz narrowed his eyes. "What exactly was on that disc?"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Where is she?" Father demanded.

"I'm sorry, Father. Her escape was well planned. She anticipated every move I made."

Father growled.

"She left me with this disc," he said, placing it on the desk.

"What's on it?"

"She told me it was everything she knew about our family and Espinosa's"

Father picked up the disc and inserted it into his computer. After a moment, he rose up and backhanded his son. Nick landed heavily on the floor. "I don't understand, Father!"

"Come see what your sister has given us."

Nick peered cautiously at the screen. He saw a large yellow smiley face with its tongue sticking out. Beneath it in bright red letters it read, "RASPBERRY!"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Well, that's it. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please feel free to let me know what you think. Thanks.


End file.
